


Soulmate

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [38]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, Day 7: Soulmate, Drabble, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2016, Short, death mention, onion cutting ninjas apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: What does a life of love mean for somebody who will be reborn?





	

Korra had been quiet since they'd returned from the South Pole. Not that Asami could blame her. Katara had been like family to Korra, she'd been one of her earliest teachers, showing her advanced forms of waterbending, teaching her about the Avatar's place in the world... she'd been essential to Korra's recovery. Every step Korra took she owed to Katara.

And now Katara was gone.

The ceremony had been small and moving, and Korra had cried freely. Asami had been glad for that—it was either that or bottling it up, Korra still resorted to that too often. But that felt like what was happening now, too.

They'd gotten home, and Korra couldn't keep her hands off of her. She'd made love to her more fervently and frantically than they had since their early twenties, and again every night for a week afterwards. She brought Asami lunch at work, walked with her, hand in hand. Touched her every chance and in every way she could.

Asami certainly didn't mind the attention, but... there was a look in Korra's eye. A sadness, that wasn't going away.

Finally, as they were snuggled together on the couch, Asami asked, “Are you okay?”

Her wife sighed. “Not really.”

“Tell me about it?”

Korra closed her eyes. “Katara just died.”

Nearly a month ago, but still fresh enough. “It's okay to take time to mourn.”

“That's... that's not it.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, her chin on Asami's shoulder, her nose nestled against her cheek. “She and Aang, they really cared for each other. Even years after losing him, Katara still missed him. She treated me so well, but every time she saw me, she had to be reminded he was gone.”

“She was a very wise woman,” Asami agreed. “She lived through a lot.”

“She lived through a lot, alone,” Korra said, before kissing Asami's shoulder. “I love you, Asami.”

Now she was getting worried. She turned, taking Korra's hands in hers. “Korra, this is just you being introspective, right? There's not something medically wrong or—”

Korra shook her head quickly. “No, no. Nothing like that. Just...” She shrugged. “We're both going to die, someday. And not necessarily at the same time. And I know... I may be the only person in the whole world who knows, for a fact, what happens to them next. Some little baby earthbender will wake up, and there I'll be inside. But... where will you be?”

Asami took a breath. “Maybe... maybe I'll be born somewhere nearby.”

Korra shook her head again. “Katara _just_ died. So obviously, you don't have her spirit, not the way I had Aang's.” Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. “I just... I can't imagine living—or at least, existing—for hundreds or thousands of years, being reborn again and again, and not having you there with me.”

Her own lips trembling, Asami pulled her wife into a deep embrace. “Korra...”

“I just don't want to let go of you because I want to hold on to you forever,” she said into Asami's neck, her voice strained.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair. “We have plenty of years ahead of us still. And everything we're building, that'll be there for the next Avatar. They'll know about how much we loved each other, and everything we do to help the world, that's us living on, too.”

“Not like this,” Korra said, giving Asami a squeeze.

Okay. Nothing metaphorical then. “I... maybe this won't help, but as your spouse, I've done a fair bit of research on this sort of thing. Do you know how they figured out Aang was the Avatar?”

Korra shook her head, either not knowing or not able to speak.

She rocked Korra gently, continuing to pet her. “They showed him a bunch of toys, and he picked the ones that previous Avatars had loved. He recognized them, across lifetimes. So yeah, maybe that earthbender Avatar never meets someone with my soul, or Katara's soul. But what about the firebender after that? Or the airbender that comes afterwards?”

Korra pulled back, sniffing, looking into Asami's eyes.

“Whatever the lifetime, Korra, I'm yours. I'll find you again, some time around, and you'll know me, won't you?”

The mighty Avatar, lips still trempling, nodded weakly. “I... I knew Katara. When she... the first time I met her, I just saw this kind old woman, and it was like I knew her, and sometimes... sometimes it's like I'd always known her.”

Asami smiled, pivoting Korra to cuddle against her. “Do you remember making her cry the first time you met?”

Korra shook her head. “Cry? No, she... she was a nice lady and I was happy to meet her.”

“She told me the story. Maybe you don't remember, because she did her best to hide it, but one of the first things you asked her was, 'will you go penguin sledding with me?'”

She felt Korra swallow. “Alright... and that made her cry?”

“That was the first thing Aang said to her, when she pulled him out of the ice.”

“W... really?”

“Really.”

“Wow,” Korra breathed, running her thumb along the back of Asami's hand. “Aang was a doofus.”

Asami snickered. “From what I've read, every Avatar has been a bit of a doofus.”

“Even Kyoshi?”

“Well... I'm not sure who would've dared write it down, but I'm sure she was.”

Korra sighed. “Thanks, 'sami. I'd never heard that.”

She kissed Korra's hair. “We'll have more lifetimes together after this—but let's focus on making the most of this one, alright?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Forever?”

“Forever." 

   


_Fanart courtesy of[jubrot](http://jubrot.tumblr.com/post/174900494526)_

**Author's Note:**

> Light-hearted follow up here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8502886
> 
> So, why am I out of order? 
> 
> Simple: I realized my Day 6: Rainy Sunday story really only fits at the end of the set. You'll understand why when you read it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm not sure it's a 100% satisfactory answer to the issue raised, but it's a human moment, and those are honestly the things I seek out when writing stories like this. 
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
